


Get me out of my mind

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gaslighting, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: his father told him that it was nothing more than just a trick of his mind
Series: whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Get me out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.16  
> A Terrible, Horrible, Not Good, Very Bad Day  
> Forced To Beg | **Hallucinations** | Shoot The Hostage

Ever since he was younger he saw sillohuets, moving objects moving people, moving things

Klaus didn't know what it was. nobody can see those. it is just him who could see those. he said _what is it father_ he asked. he was five and he asked his father _what is it what is it what is it_. his father didn't have answers, his father never knew anything. his father had believed that he was thinking of things that doesn't really exist 

_its hallucination_ his father said. it was hallucinations. he saw bones and guts and brains and blood and his father told him it was hallucinations.

he screams at ladies, people with broken neck and lungs spilling over their lips. He thought that he was going crazy, he was five and he thought he was going crazy. But then they started talking aloud. so loud, too loud, he can't hear anybody. it's loud, loud, loud, loud loud and he screams

he screams with the people around him before him, above him, feeling as if they are inside him his sobs with the sounds of the voices screaming his name again and again and again. _klaus klaus klaus please klaus_ but he doesn't know what was about to happen. he doesn't know what he wants to do he just wanted to end, he just wanted to stop

He told his father that he couldn't do this anymore. he only got mad, mad, mad and klaus lived his life alone with these people that he only he could see yelling obscenities and telling him to kill himself 

he screams he screams, loud and harsh and rash because he needs to be louder than the ghost inside him. is it a ghost? is it a ghost? they say they were ghost. he told his father of the ghost and his father thought he was losing his mind 

he doesn't know what to believe anymore. he's left all alone in a sea of pictures only he could see it was only after he was eight did his father really think that something is different from him when he made a ghost corporal for the first time 

it wasn't hallucinations. it was ghost, ghost. these people dripping blood and guts are not hallucinations but ghosts

but by the time klaus knew that there was nothibg wrong with him, his mind is already long gone and he could'nt take it back anymore. he's left here with his broken mind

**Author's Note:**

> im not doing very well rn so the fics are gonna be more of a ficlet and im sorry for that. maybe i wont be abke to write 2k fics for three days so i hope i dont disappoint anybody
> 
> title from Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
